You Found Me
by ShadowJay
Summary: "I'm all alone.." I choke through tears, my hands covering my stomach as if to keep myself from falling to pieces. "I have no one left.. no one." I whisper, feeling the hollowness inside suffocate me. I feel warm hands grasp mine, and a thumb stroking tears from my cheekbone. "You have me. Forever and always. I won't leave you Clary." He murmured lovingly, kissing my forehead.


**Oh my God darlings, it feels like it's been an eternity. I have had so much on my plate, and then I forgot my password to the account! No worries, I have got it now. Anyways, I am so so sorry for not updating.. I feel so bad. You guys are probably wondering why you aren't seeing the update on So Unexpected, and truth is I wasn't really feeling the story. But here's a deal. I am going to write a couple more chapters of this and let you all decide if I should continue this story or return to So Unexpected. PLEASE REVIEW! It inspires and motivates me so much more than you know. Tell me what you think, and thank you for reading.**

**xx-Kelse**

What does it mean to be human? Does it mean to love unrequitedly, but not have the feelings returned? Or to feel pain almost constantly? Does it mean to always make the wrong choice? Does it mean to feel so lonely you can barely breathe?

Because that's what it feels like to me, and it sucks. It feels like being tossed into a viciously aggressive ocean current after only one lesson of swimming. It's even worse than drowning, because every once in a while my head will poke up and suck in a breath only to be pulled back under.

I think all of this as I sit in my tiny excuse for a bedroom, resting my head on my knees and successfully procrastinating the large amount of homework sitting next to me. I twist one of my deep red curls around my finger, and watch it bounce back into place.

"CLARISSA ADELE FRAY!" Jocelyn shrieks from downstairs, her voice sounding very much like an angry cat who just got its tail stepped on. I can't help the shiver of fear that shakes its way down my spine, widening my eyes in terror.

I promptly throw myself from my bed and sprint down the stairs, nearly falling on my face in the process. But my falling isn't the important thing right now, if I'm not in the living room soon, much worse could happen. I skid across the cheap wood flooring into the entryway, my heart beating so quickly I could hear it in my ears. _Thud, Thud, Thud. _I unceremoniously throw open the living room double doors and try to calm myself down before she can read the fear in my eyes.

Jocelyn absolutely adored the fact that she scared me, it gave her a certain power over me, a power I hate. I look up and meet her stormy emerald eyes, tucking my auburn hair behind my ear in an attempt to look presentable.

"Mmm, sweet Clary, there you are." She purred, cooing me forward with a finger. I step forward stonily, unable to breathe. I feel her hand trace it's way down my face, skidding across my cheek bone. I wasn't surprised when her hand quickly arched and smacked into my face, cherry red finger nails glinting in the light.

My head jerked sideways, and I saw stars. I quickly righted myself, only for her long, bony hand to encircle my throat, fingernails digging into my flesh. "When I tell you to come I expect you to come you little bitch," she sneered, "I can make your life living hell." _It already is hell._ I thought icily, trying to pull away from her unflinching grasp on my windpipe.

"I'm your mother. Treat me with respect." She grumbled, squinting her eyes at me. Then out of nowhere, I felt something wet and sticky hit my face right under my eye. _She spit on me! _Jocelyn's face twisted up into a curved smirk at my startled expression.

"Now, do you understand?" She asked, grin curving up her mouth even more so. I fought the urge to throttle her and spit on her right back. It was at times like these that she angered me more than scared me. "Yes, Jocelyn." I say through gritted teeth.

"Excellent." She states airily, patting me on the head as if I were some sort of pet.

{..-..}

_Beep. Beep._ The annoying sound of my blaring alarm clock brings me to immediate consciousness. Swearing under my breath I slam down on the snooze and bury my face back into my pillow. I close my eyes and feel myself begin to doze off into a dream-filled wonderland once more only to here more continuous beeping. "Damn thing." I mutter, turning it off and flopping off my warm mattress on the chilly wooden floor.

I bring my hands up to my eyes and rub vigorously. Sighing melodramatically I flounce into the hallway and into my bathroom. I shut the door quietly, making sure not to wake Jocelyn. She "worked" all night and slept all day.

Sometimes she would even bring her work home with her. The men she would bring home with her were often terrifying, so I made sure to make myself unnoticed by them. Jocelyn works at a strip club called 'Low-Buzz'. The only good thing about this is that I rarely see her, because she is either sleeping or at the club.

I pull my crimson curls out of my pale, slender face using a scrunchy. I examine my freckle-filled face and frown. Why do I have to be so disgusting? I put on some loose powder, mascara, and green eyeliner. It will have to do. I pinch my cheeks to add some color to my bland skin.

The only thing not average about me are my eyes. They are a luminous green and very large. They used to be beautiful, like emeralds: sparkling, mysterious, happy. But these days they are constantly bloodshot from crying or insomnia, and the only emotion they transmit is pain.

People don't pay attention to what your eyes say these days though, they only care about your words. So when people ask me if I'm okay and I say I'm great, they believe me.

I pull my mess of hair from the scrunchy and let it fall at my sides. I pull it into a fish tail and leave it at that. I trudge back to my room, and barge into my closet checking for something semi-decent to wear.

I throw on a long sleeve maroon top, black skinny jeans, combat boots, a wool vest, and a light pink beanie. I grab my leather satchel and throw it over my side. I feel my phone begin to vibrate in my back pocket and pick it up, a smile ghosting my lips.

"Simon Lewis." I laugh, "Is my best friend here to pick me up?"

**What do you guys think? Please review and give me your thoughts on the idea! Next chapter we will be introduced to the one and only Jace Herondale(;  
>Btw I DON'T OWN TMI OR CHARACTERS JUST THIS STORY!<br>Clace will be ADORABLE in this fanfic just saying  
>RREEVVIIEEWW. thx c:<strong>

**xx-Kelse**


End file.
